1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustor, especially to a gas combustor having a rapid assembly function through a modularization design. The present invention further provides a safety actuating device used in a gas combustor.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must-have matter in human being's daily life, with fire we can cook food, have lights, even operating casting, melting or welding metals. A gas combustor, e.g. a refillable lighter or portable gas stove, consumes liquid gas for igniting objects or cooking foods. Even at present, the gas combustor still plays an irreplaceable role.
The Taiwan Utility Patent No. M338954 (corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,446) granted to the applicant of the present invention has disclosed a hand-held gas combustion apparatus which comprises a storage tank, a gas discharge device, a housing, an ignition device, a safety actuating device and a flame device. The housing is installed on top of the storage tank, and positioning members e.g. plural accommodating slots, preset inside the housing are respectively provided for the installation of a piezoelectric device of the ignition device and a recovery member, e.g. a spring. In use, a user has to firstly release the locking state of the safety actuating device below a button member then proceeds to the operation of pressing the button member. During pressing the button member, the piezoelectric device and the recovery member are respectively compressed, so static electric sparks are generated near a flame nozzle of the flame device for igniting the mixed combustion gas ejected from the flame nozzle, and a gas discharging board is pushed by a push rod preset on the button member, such that a gas discharge nozzle of the storage tank is lifted for forming a gas supply state, and the combustion gas is conveyed to the flame device through a gas conveying tube, and mixed with air in a mixing tube then ejected from the flame nozzle.
In view of what is mentioned above, the housing is a necessary component for fixing the ignition device, the safety actuating device and the flame device. However, when the dimension or shape of the housing is charged, the relative locations of the positioning members installed inside have to be rearranged, and the difficulty during designing is therefore caused. As such, how to modularize the ignition device and the flame device of a gas combustor is an issue which shall be concerned by skilled people in the arts.
Moreover, for a conventional safety actuating device used in a gas combustor, for example the safety actuating device of a gas combustor disclosed in the Taiwan Utility Patent No. M446104 (corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,782) granted to the applicant of the present invention comprises a fasten member, a press member and a slide member, wherein the press member is moveably and longitudinally sleeved on one end of the fasten member, and the slide member is moveably and transversally installed on the other end of the fasten member, and an interfere state is formed between adjacent portions of the press member and the slide member. For preventing the slide member from longitudinally releasing from the fasten member, elongated engaging slots formed on the slide member are installed in positioning pins preset on the fasten member, then screws are utilized to be fitted at the positioning pins, so the slide member is prevented from releasing from the fasten member. Because the safety actuating device is very small in volume, the screw fitting operation not only increases the assembly procedure but also consumes more labor force.